


叫啥来着

by dJg3ing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dJg3ing/pseuds/dJg3ing
Summary: 典型abo，山神×龙，生子有





	叫啥来着

青元港的冬天可谓十分符合数千年后地理教科书上「冬季寒冷湿润」的定义，空气湿重得仿佛凝滞了一般，结成了乳白色的浓雾，即使狂风呼啸也化不开丝毫。  
城独自站在神树顶部极细的一根横枝上，肆虐的寒风吹得他的衣袂猎猎作响，他却是仅着了一身单薄的素衣，仿佛丝毫不受这入骨的湿冷影响，微抿着唇凝视着不远处的海面，以及那隐于寒雾之中的群岛。  
「您还是放不下么。」神树略带笑意的声音在城的脑海中响起。  
城微眯起了双眼，没有作答。  
「您大可不必内疚呵，」神树哂道，「那姑娘估计也大不会料到如今，倘若不是您……」  
浓稠的雾忽地被一阵狂风吹开了些许，群岛的轮廓竟是隐约显露出了几分。  
城不由得轻蹙了蹙眉，这样焦灼不安的感受对他而言着实有些太过陌生。  
「嗷……」极微弱的轻吟声几乎完全被风的呼啸所吞噬，可是城依旧敏感地捕捉到了。  
他猛地从细弱的枝干上跃下，灵活地游走于枝叶间的微小空隙，短短数步就来到了树腰处一个隐蔽的树洞口，他的脚步几近无声，唯有叶片在他身后悉索作响着。  
城轻俯下身，动作轻柔地微撩开树洞口的布帘，随后快步闪身进入树洞，顿时，他周身充斥了一股说不清的甜味，厚重却不显腻——omega发情时的信息素。  
「……杨？」城试探性地低声询问。  
昏暗的洞穴深处传来一阵布料与肉体摩擦的声响，随即一个毛茸茸的大团子迅速扑入了城的怀中。  
「唔噜……」怀里的「人」发出了不满的低喘，用头顶覆着绒毛的角轻轻地蹭着城宽大厚实的胸膛。  
城在寒风中站立了太久，衣襟也不免带着些许湿冷的气息，划过杨赤裸着的身体很不好受，杨眯了眯双目，直接开始解城的衣带，城感觉到了他的意图，直接使力将杨抱了起来，不知从何处直接抓来一件厚实的皮裘，勉强裹在了杨的身体上。  
「乖……」城安抚地摸着杨的后脑，试图压抑住杨的胡作非为。  
杨显然对此很受用，微侧着头享受起来，无意识地粗重喘息着。  
但发情的omega显然远不满足于这样隔靴搔痒的的触碰，杨将自己汗湿的前额抵在城冰凉的脸颊上，猛地尾巴使力，直向城不设防的腿部，城完全不曾料到杨的动作，就着搂着杨的姿势向后倒在了地上，虽说他是山神，可是以肉身的形态也不免有些痛楚，城的表情有些僵硬，反倒是罪魁祸首跨坐在他的腰上颇有些得意的意味。  
杨伸手去扯城的衣带，却是对他繁杂的重节不得要领，有些恼火地用力扒拉起来。  
城半眯着眼打量着在骑他身上和衣带较劲的杨，眼神却是有些涣散。  
他回想起了早些时间神树和他的对话，「他对你的心意，你也不是不知呵……」神树含笑的声音颇是有些唏嘘的意味。  
他对我的……心意么？城不由得攥紧了垂在身侧的拳头。  
布帘的一角忽被风微扬起，细碎的星光斑驳地洒了一隅，倒映入城的眼底。  
城忽地回想起了自己与杨那纯属偶然的初遇，彼时杨尚是一枚月灰色的蛋，一位面容清秀的女子将它交付给了城。  
那个群星蒙昧的夜晚……似乎也是这般冰冷粘滞。

那或许本会是个极其平凡的夜晚，城一如过去曾独自走过的千百年，以神明之躯独立于神树的枝梢，手捧一支已然为岁月所斑驳的石箫，轻歌一支悲曲回荡于青元山间。  
他脚下的密林之中，一名面容清秀的女子缓步行走着，她由于背上硕大的藤篓而不得不略弯着腰前行，可她的步履却是不见蹒跚，在崎岖难行的根结间竟是显出了闲庭信步的姿态。  
城持着石箫的手渐渐放下，面无表情地凝视着女子出现在天际，从远方浓稠的雾中逐渐走出，一步步走向神树。  
女子停步于神树下的祠堂，长途跋涉使她额前的碎发早已被汗湿，她微喘着气，抬头仰望着供奉于昏暗之中的山神像——一尊和城有六七分相似的石砌雕像，眼中闪烁过欣喜的神色。  
「是这里了吧……」她低声喃喃，似乎是为了确认些什么，她将藤篓轻放于地上，随后急切地环视四周，然而身后静谧的深林却似乎掩盖了除这座祠堂外的任何人类活动的痕迹。  
点点星光透过林木的重影映照在她的脸上，她满脸细密的汗珠反射出晶莹的微光，她朱唇微启，轻吐出了某种不似人音的古老语言，拗口的古音在她的嘴中却是显出了颂歌的韵律。  
微风将女子极细弱的歌声送入了城的耳中，城神情微动，他明白那女子并非单纯地模仿着发音，而是真正能够掌握这其中的节律与情感。  
可是……她是个人类吧？  
城的神色出现了一瞬间的恍惚，不知所向的山风几乎将女子的歌声吹散，可是城听见了，那是自他出现伊始天神曾断言过的的属于他的命格，至高无上，不可变更。  
「起临瀛，无可隆兴……无月只星，未晨远行人……」  
不知何时，女子的双眼已然噙满了泪水，可她似乎对此毫无察觉，用略带哽咽的嗓音底哑地吟诵着，当她停止吟唱之时，她清秀的脸上浮现出了悲痛与希冀交杂着的复杂神情，泪水与汗滴早已布满了双颊，她胸口剧烈地起伏着，昭示着她方才举动的巨大消耗。  
女子尚未平复下呼吸，便俯身将竹篓轻置于供桌上，此时她的动作早已不似在林间穿行时那般自在，抬起竹篓的双臂甚至不住地颤抖着。  
她缓缓抬头，凝视着城的雕像，轻喃着什么，随后步履蹒跚地离开了祠堂，随后向着笼于浓雾的海边走去，直至她的身影彻底没于天际，都不曾回首。  
城持着石箫伫立了良久，才纵身跃下了神树，他不常光临自己的祠堂这类充满人类气息的地方。(这尊雕像也曾是为他无意中被人窥见所做，与其任人类想象他的模样，不如自己给予他们先入为主的暗示，他这么想着，就地取了青元山上最常见的石料为自己随意立了个像，即使是随手之作，但也同他有着六七分相似，更是由于出于城之手而得了几分神意)  
而此时，他的目光停留在了方才那女子留下的竹篓，身为神明，他不必打开那层层叠叠的被褥，甚至即使他立于神树之上，也能够以自己的方式看见其中的内容——一枚月灰色的蛋，很显然，这是一枚龙蛋。  
虽说青元港同龙类聚集的福汀澜群岛不过是隔海相望，但是自数十年前人类彻底将龙类赶出了纳锡大陆后就鲜有相互的交流，更不会有龙轻易选择来纳锡繁殖后代。  
「谢谢你了……」那女子最后颤抖的气音停留在了城的脑海中。  
那么，她又是谁？  
她的着装也不过这附近村里平常妇女的服饰，而她的身上也无一丝龙的气息。

「嗯哼……」城的思绪猛地被杨的哼哼声拉了回来，他维持着仰躺着搂着杨的姿势，直接发力将他抱着站起。  
衣料摩擦过杨敏感的皮肤，他不由得轻呼出声，「城……先生？」  
杨试图手脚并用地从城的怀抱所给予他的无措感中挣脱，却是本能地被他身上浓郁的alpha信息素所吸引着。  
「嗯……别闹。」城怀中抱着同自己适配度极高的omega，此时也是相当不好受，他几乎是不受自己控制地凑到了杨的后颈处，那个散发着美妙气味的源头，omega处于发情时异常丰腴的腺体。  
城鲜少有如此难以自禁的时刻，但是他的行动早已超出了他的意料范围，当他回过神来时，他已将尖利的牙嵌入了怀中omega的腺体中，而杨几乎没有任何反抗的意向，任他沾染上对方凛冽的气息。  
即使有着心理上的满足感，皮肉被硬生生咬穿的感受也依旧不算好受，杨没忍住流泪的冲动，太疼了，他在迷迷糊糊中这么想着。  
临时标记让杨略微神志清明了几分，他竭力试图透过泪水迷蒙的双眼辨清现实，却是无济于事。  
「城……呼……你……你要……标记我吗？」杨微喘着。  
他全然由于初次发情期而陷入了情欲之中，他轻攀着城宽大的肩膀，努力凝视着面前英俊的男人，他感觉到自己的身体正在发生一些微妙的变化，但是他混沌的思维难以清楚地认识到。  
「先生……唔……」杨忽地睁大了双眼，努力聚焦着突然俯下身来的alpha，随即他的唇间被什么柔软湿润的东西撬开了，舌齿间充斥着alpha独有的侵略性气味。  
杨被突袭似的吻亲得有些晕乎，但本能纵使他此刻将自己的一切交给面前这个alpha，他感受到有一只带有凉意的大手抚上了自己的腿根，有点痒，他难耐地缩了缩腿，却又是不够似的希望能够继续深入。  
城的动作顿了顿，轻轻抚摩着杨光滑的皮肤，随即继续向上，摸上了杨的臀部，发情期omega的自体润滑使得杨的腿根几乎已经完全被濡湿，城的手指顺着他湿漉漉的股沟轻划过，杨在他的怀中猛地战栗了一下，微微收紧了抓着城的手，尾巴也不受控制地在地上划过。  
「嗯……进来……」杨微哑的喘息和轻软的嗓音回荡在狭窄的树洞走道中，龙尾轻轻缠上了城的一条腿。  
杨的吐字几乎是在城的耳侧，他呼出的热气似乎又将早已不似寒冬的室内温度拔高了些许。  
城低头凝视着杨，晦暗中他深邃的眸子愈发有些深沉，压抑着剧烈情感的翻覆，他直接将杨横抱起，下一瞬一齐出现在了树洞尽头铺满柔软被褥的大床上，他顺势将杨压在了身下，再次俯身吻住了omega柔软的的唇。  
杨抬头迎着他霸道的吻，城的舌尖带着浓郁的alpha信息素长驱直入，舔舐过他口腔内的黏膜，随即舌与舌纠缠在了一起，在反复揉压刺激下唾液腺分泌出的津液来不及被咽下，顺着杨的嘴角流下，杨被长久亲吻所带来的轻微窒息感弄得有些精神恍惚，当双唇分开时他只听得自己略带回音的粗喘以及自己隆隆作响的巨大心跳声。  
杨感受到身上alpha的气息逐渐远去，却是根本无力起身，城先生……是讨厌我了么？名为委屈的情绪不知何时在他心中滋长出些许，他感觉鼻子莫名有些酸楚，头顶稚嫩的龙角划过被褥带来的搔痒感加剧了他身体上的空虚感，临时标记带来的依恋对他而言有些陌生，他几乎不受自己控制地希望能够被城所抚摸，或者，再过分一些……  
当城背对着杨解开自己腰上繁杂的重节，褪下身上的素衣，回身后入目的便是杨艰难地半撑起身，用交杂着迷茫和欲望的眼寻求着城的身影，城心下略一愣神，随即将他搂入了怀中。  
「嗯……」杨窝在城的怀里满意地汲取着城的气息，不时地蹭着城的颈部和胸部。  
城三两下将杨身上凌乱的衣物褪去，双手穿过腋下将他抱起放在了腿上，随后一手扶着杨的腰，一手轻柔地抚过他圆滑的后背，抚上了覆着微凉的麟和细软绒毛的龙翼，杨的翼很是敏感，随着城的动作不由得有些微微颤抖。  
城的手自背部一路向下，直直伸入龙尾之下，轻轻蹭过湿漉漉的会阴，轻松地将两个指节没入了那个不断开合的小口。  
「唔……先生？」杨轻软的声音在城的耳边响起。  
虽然对杨而言第一次有异物进入的感觉不算好受，但是体内omega的本能叫嚣着更多，他感受到体内温润的液体不受抑制地涌出，于是难耐地主动吻上了城，并试图抓住不断揉捏着他臀部和尾根的双手。  
城保持着和杨接吻的姿势，直接将原本覆在杨臀部的一只手抚上了他身前那个不断吐出液体的器官，而另一只手则移至他的身后，将两根修长的手指直接送入了他的体内，缓缓抽动着。  
手指略粗糙的皮肤轻划过下身敏感的前端和体内娇嫩的黏膜，陌生的欢愉感使杨不由得眯了眯眼，耳边传来的轻微水声昭示出他此刻的动情。  
「进来……嗯……」杨揽着城颈部的手微颤着，热汗浸湿了他额前的碎发，四周空气也被湿热的情欲蒸得发烫。  
城缓缓将被濡湿的手指抽离，甚至带出了一丝晶莹的液体，他虽是不作回答，却也早已被情欲牵拉得很不好受，他竭力压下心底翻腾着的属于alpha的侵略性，揉碎在自己对于杨的爱意之中。  
城轻吻过杨的额前，鼻尖，双颊，下身却是不留情地进入了杨的身体，杨虽是出于发情期，但显然并没有任何准备，被进入时吃痛地攥住了城的手臂。  
「唔痛……呼……」杨的轻呼声回荡在硬质的树洞中，听见自己的喘息声使他感觉有些羞耻，他逃避似的将脸埋在了城的怀中。  
城握住杨下身的手却没有停下，手中的性器很是兴奋，颤抖着吐出了不少液体。  
杨显然已被情欲所点燃，靠在城的怀中感受着他对自己的动作，身后饱胀的不适感也逐渐被体内溢出的空虚难耐所替代。  
城突然停止了手上单一的动作，杨不解地抬起头，猝不及防地对上了城隐忍的神情，城双手捧住杨的臀部将他微微抬起，将他摁在了怀中，握住他的腰开始顶弄。  
「啊……」突如其来的猛烈动作使杨有些难以承受地惊叫出声，但是随之催发出的是更浓重的欲望。  
柔嫩的内壁被粗暴地摩擦过，原始的快感如同细小的火星在神经末梢闪烁着，顺着周身交错的神经纤维燎过，聚集在名为大脑的终点，一点一点烧灼着他的理智。  
杨半眯着眼，体会着城为他带来的全部感受，被炙热之物一次次磨过的内壁分泌出了更多湿滑的液体，随着城的抽插从小口中带出，溅落在他的腿根和床褥上。  
他搭在城肩部的手指由于快感而微微用力，长尾也不住地缠在城结实的腰侧，城轻柔的吻落在杨消瘦的侧颈和剪头，舔舐着他滴落的汗水来回应他。  
但是，仅仅是这样，还不够……  
杨的omega本性主导着他，使他渴望能够被身上的alpha所标记，所全然拥有，可是双方的不得章法使他有些急切。  
「城，城……再深……啊……」  
城闻言动作簌然更为大幅，整根没入的感受使得杨产生了自己几乎被贯穿的错觉，城再次握上了他的下身。  
「别……嗯……」杨本是处于高潮的边缘，城的动作直接将他推入了性高潮。  
他攥紧了抓着城的手，龙尾和龙翼上的鳞微微张合着，半晌才从高潮带来的眩晕感中脱出，有些疲倦地依偎在城的怀里。  
他感觉到停留在体内的硬烫器物，以及落在自己脸上细密的带有试探意味的轻吻，他缓缓睁开眼时看见的便是城关切的眼眸。  
「嗯……动……」杨轻喃着，主动覆上了城的唇。  
城就着交合的姿势将有些发软的杨平放在了柔软的被褥上，托着他的臀瓣将自己的下身抽出，带出了一些湿滑的液体。  
这个姿势使杨能够直观地看见城近乎狰狞的下身，他几乎是条件反射般试图向后逃离，却是直接被城握住了脚踝，并就着抬起腿的动作缓缓进入。  
「呼……嗯……」  
身后盈满的液体在插入时顺着会阴滑下，让杨感到有些羞耻，但是被填满的满足感和更深处的空虚使他来不及多想什么。  
城近乎狠厉的动作使他只得仰头喘息着，腰肢随着城的动作无意识地小幅摆动，承受着体内陌生的快感。  
不知城粗大的器物突然蹭到了哪一块区域，杨被自身体深处涌出的强烈快感刺激得直接惊叫出声，下意识地收缩着内壁。  
「嘶……」城显然也对杨的反应有些意外，但他眼中随即闪过一丝促狭的意味，将下身蹭过刚才的那片柔软，耳边不出意料地传来杨带着鼻音的呼声。  
这是，哭了？  
城突然有些无措了起来，俯下身舔吻着杨的鼻尖，却不知这个动作使下身直接抵在了那篇区域。  
杨的眼泪不受控地淌了下来，嘴中呻吟声却是被城悉数吞下，长久的舌吻剥夺了他本就稀缺的空气，伴随着使他濒于崩溃的快感，他闷哼出声，眼前有些发黑。  
他感觉到身后的腔内突然溢出了大量的液体，伴随着尖锐的快感，视野中彻底失去了光亮。

杨混沌的意识伴随着体内异常清晰的快感略微清明起来，这是怎么了……  
我是晕过去了吗……他有些混沌地想着。  
他听见一些充满情色意味的水声和肉体拍打的声响回荡在不算宽敞的树洞中，以及交杂着舒适和难耐的呻吟声——属于自己的声音。  
羞耻感使杨的意识逐渐从高空落下，他清晰地感受到了在自己体内胡作非为的巨物，以及自己恬不知耻的内壁所勾画出的它的形状，还有近乎刺痛般的快感。  
「怎么了？」城的声音因沾染了情欲而显得沙哑而性感。  
然而他的动作却与他温柔的言辞截然相反，他甚至用力地将下身插入了一处极为狭窄的小口。  
「啊啊……城……别……别……」  
强行侵入生殖腔的行为所带来的快感和痛楚对于杨而言有些过于激烈，他几乎感觉自己被两种相克相容的感受所淹没，紧锁的眉心处一阵阵地传出酸痛来。  
他不受抑制地将指甲嵌入城的双臂，脚趾也用力蜷起，他试图用力咬住下唇以缓解陌生的快感，却被城用力地扳过脸来接吻，迷乱中城的舌尖似乎被咬破，alpha的气息随着铁腥味蔓延着。  
「杨……看着我，给我。」城温热的吐息扑打在杨布满泪痕的脸上，语气中带有一丝近乎恳求的意味。  
杨却是在城毫不留情的动作中前端第二次高潮了，他有些脱力地抓着城散落在身侧的长发，失神地看着城。  
城轻抬起他的右手，对着他的手臂内侧，缓缓吻过他尚是十分敏感的皮肤，「杨，好么？」  
杨还未从高潮的余韵中脱出，身体轻轻抽搐着，但他顾不上疲惫感，拧着手中的一绺发丝，声音微哑却很坚定，「如果……如果是城先生的话……我可以……」  
城的表情鲜有地出现了明显的惊愕，但他随即俯下身含住了杨的唇瓣。  
他将汗湿的前额与杨相抵，凝视着杨被情欲所染的双瞳，极为留恋地嗅着他香甜的信息素。  
「再忍一下……小杨。」  
「啊……唔……」  
城的动作都直指向那窄细的生殖腔口，背部与被褥的摩擦似乎被无限放大了，蹭得有些生疼，却愈发彰显出交合处的快意。  
生殖腔口被撑开的酸胀感很快被omega的本性所掩埋，杨感觉自己被持续而高强度的快感炙烤着全身，将周遭的一切变得模糊不清。  
他已经无法确认自己是否有再次昏睡过去，或是前端高潮，他唯一能清楚认识到的只是那个在体内高频次抽插的粗硬性器，以及它所带来的钝痛般的快感。  
意识在城射精之前再度回归，城将杨紧紧搂于怀中，安慰性地吻过他敏感耳后和龙角，咬住了杨后颈上的腺体，下身的结已经开始张开，虽说杨处于发情期，但是城的尺寸对他而言还是有些难以承受，他略有些不安地感受着那个由于几番高潮而湿滑不已的地方被撑开，并随即被有些灼热的液体所灌满。  
杨几乎在被标记的瞬间就陷入了极度疲惫的沉睡，但他显然低估了城作为一个神明的体力，在他发情期的剩余时间中，他只得在翻腾不息的情海浪潮中起伏着，使得他几乎无法分心去思考这样的性爱会带来什么的结果。  
对于彼时的他而言，他终于能够出席城的部分生命，这也足以使他欢欣不已。  
也只有在良久之后，他才明白自己在未破壳之前所最早听见的「谢谢你了……」究竟是指些什么。  
但这些，对于此刻的他们而言，并不重要。

又做梦了吗……  
谢奕杨将自己裹在柔软蓬松的被褥中，他微睁开酸涩的双眼，未被窗帘完全遮没的窗外透着几盏黯淡的夜灯，他有些不情愿地将手探出温暖的被窝，伸向床头柜。  
两点五十六。啧。  
手机电子质感的亮光在夜里有些刺眼，谢奕杨眯了眯眼，随手将手机甩到了书桌上，手机却是以一条极不科学的曲线轻轻落在了桌上，甚至没有发出任何声响。  
谢奕杨再次裹了裹身上的被褥，调整到了自己舒服的姿势，脸上却是蹭上了一片凉意。  
又哭了吗……我还真是……  
他咬了咬下唇，抑制住鼻尖泛起的酸涩感，回来的话我也不会原谅他了，他有些恶狠狠地想着，却是习惯性地寻求谁的怀抱似的往前蹭了蹭。  
你一定要回来啊……


End file.
